Darin N Wolf's Dare Dares
by Darin N Wolf
Summary: Torture- intense feelings of suffering; mental and physical pain. Fear- Feeling or emotions of anxious or apprehensive behavior about a possible or probable unknown situation. Vocaloid- A singing synthesizer. Truth or Dare- Statement of the above.
1. Chapter 1

**Darin N Wolf's Dare Dares**

**If you need to ask questions about this story or anything else, please just pm me.**

**July 18, 2010 7:43pm**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Vocaloid or anything (except for some characters) that relates to it. This is merely just a fan made story made by a fan. All rights are reserved to there proper owners. Once again, this is merely just a fan made story created by a fan which would be me.

* * *

**

_**Torture**_

_Agony: intense feelings of suffering; mental and physical pain._

_**Fear**_

_Feeling or emotions of anxious or apprehensive behavior about a possible or probable unknown situation or event._

_**Vocaloid**_

_A singing synthesizer application software developed by the Yamaha Corporation that enables users to synthesize singing by typing in lyrics and melody._

_**Truth or Dare**_

_Statement of the above.

* * *

_

… (Click, click) "Rise and shine sleepy heads" yelled a young child's voice before all the lights began to lit up the dark room.

First came a crowd of groans and tired moaning before metal gates from a far distance were also heard. Through the blinding lights no one could see, but as everyone in this one particular room slowly adjusted to them…three little forms began to emerge from the light.

One of the forms was a very short figure, with long hair that stretched all the way to the ground. A long white ribbon that ran across her hair and a little tiny V shape on the very top of her hair. The other two forms were a bit taller, only slightly a couple of inches then the shorter form. These two were of the same height, and somehow seemed to look exactly alike…but one of them had…sharp…pointy…fluffy…EARS!…and a tail.

"**Damn its frick'n bright in here. Could one of ya turn off some lights already" **said the pointy eared form as the little one ran in some other direction, clicked a couple of thing, and then ran back.

Now, without the bright lights being a problem anymore, everyone that had been sleeping on the ground could now finally see that…they were in a white room, no windows, no doors to be seen, a couple of furniture randomly spread everywhere, and…three little children standing right in front of them.

One was a little pale girl with black jet hair, a white dress with the number '202' on the bottom, and a white band like ribbon on her head. The other next to her was yet another young girl, but somewhat taller. She wore a short simple dress and a skirt with black and white patterns. She too had a number on her, but it ran up on her dress rather then on the bottom…'927'. The third last child that had been standing right next to the little one was…very bizarre looking. Instead of 'human', he was…uh…well…basically a walk'n, talk'n wolf. He also had the same '927' number and clothing as the other child did.

"What the…" said a young teenage girl with cyan color hair as she looked around the place. Only seeing white everywhere.

"_There, happy now _**Wolf**_" _said the little seven yr. old girl.

**Wolf: "Actually very, thanks **_N_**-"**

"OMG FURRY"! yelled another teenager with bright yellowish blonde hair while pointing at one of the children.

"LEN WOULD YOU SHUT UP ABOUT THAT ALREADY, CAN'T YOU SEE I HAVE A FRICK'N MIGRAINE HERE"! exclaimed yet another blonde teenage girl as she tried to message her temples.

Len: "N-n-no no no r-r-really Rin, there's a furry right in front of us…and I think I soiled myself".

**Wolf: "Um…ok first eww, and second, I think he might be referring to m-"**

Rin: "Len, remind me later to slap you with a leek and OMG is that a frick'n furry". (Points at the Wolf boy)

**Wolf: …"ANYWHO! Hello and welcome everyone to **Darin_N_** Wolf's Dare Dares show. Now some of you might be wondering "where the bloody hell am I" and most of you are probably thinking "WHY IS THERE A TALKING FURRY RIGHT IN FRONT OF US" well…I'LL TELL YOU"!**

_N: "You are all here, the Vocaloids and the Utauloids, as…our torture monkeys"._

Everyone: "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT"!

Darin: "Yup, that's right everyone, we will be playing truths or dares and all of you-

Miku Hatsune

Kaito Shion

Meiko Sakine

Len Rin Kagamine

Luka Megurine

Gumi Megpoid

Haku Yowane

Akita Neru

Gakupo Kamui

Teto Kasane

Momo Momone

Uta Utane (aka: Defoko)

Luna Amane

Yokune Ruko

And Madobe Nanami

-will be participating against your will. Whether you like it or not". (Smiles innocently).

Everyone: …

Darin: "Well then, we will be your co-host, I am Darin-sama-". **Wolf: "You can call me Wolf-sama-". **_N: "And I'm N-sama"._

_N: "And as she said before, we will be playing a simple game of truth or dare, but we three won't be the one's making the dares and such"._

**Wolf: "The only people who will be allowed to make them are the viewers who are probably watch-".**

Len: "PLEASE DON'T EAT MY UNDERWEAR"!

**Wolf: …"watching…us right now". (Points at some random wall)**

Darin: "Yes, and as for the rules…no one, and I mean NO ONE will be allowed out of this room unless said so".

Gakupo: "And what if we somehow DO leave, hm"? (Folds his arms and raises an eyebrow)

Darin: (Looks down and chuckles dementedly) "Well you see…we, me **Wolf** and _N _here, aren't exactly what you all see us as-" **Wolf: "Yes, we may appear to you as just mere children-" **_N: "But were not. In fact, were not even mortals-" _Darin: "So, running away from us is basically…".

Darin _N _**Wolf: **"A _w_**o**n_d_**e**r_f_**u**l_, _**B**e_a_**u**t_i_**f**u_l_**, **m_u_**r**d_e_**r**e_s_**s **s_u_**i**c_i_**d**a_l _**m**i_s_**s**i_o_**n**"_. _(Chuckles as a dark aura begins to surround them)

**Wolf: …"And…uh, you'll might probably just be obliterated by the ten million thousand guns and lasers we sorta laid outside the door right behind us". (Moves aside to show everyone the only exit…or in this case the DEATH DOOR)**

Darin: "Alrighty then that's all for now, any questions"?

Everyone: …

(20 seconds later)

_N: "You just had to say it, didn't you"?_

Darin: "Well I REALLY wasn't expecting this"!

Apparently dew to Darin's response, every single robot that was in the blank room had just began an extremely loud riot of on going questions that really didn't make much sense since there were so many people yelling at one time.

**Wolf: "ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALREADY, IF ANY OF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS THAT DOESN'T SOUND LIKE GIBBERISH THEN SHUT THE (BEEP) UP AND BE QUIET"! (Growls furiously as he bared his sharp white canine jaws) **

Everyone: (stops yelling and stares at the angry furry)

**Wolf: "Alrighty then, you go first". (Points at Len)**

Len: "FURRY"!

**Wolf: "Okay first of all, SHUT UP! And I'm technically ****NOT**** a frick'n furry"! (Pant, pant) "I'm an anthro wolf for crying out loud…AND I WON'T EAT YOUR DAMN UNDERWEARS"!**

Darin: …"Uh…**Wolf**, since your sooooo 'smart' you do know that an anthro is basically another name for furry…or walking animal, or talking animal, or hmm I wonder, OH YEAH, AN ANIMAL THAT LOOKS AND TALKS LIKE A FRICK'N HUM-".

**Wolf: "SILENCE SHEWITCH! Now. You. Go. NOW"! (Points at Rin)**

Rin: "Yeah, um question, are we allowed to have our Road Roller"?

**Wolf: …"Sure, why not". (Snaps fingers, then out of nowhere a huge Road Roller pops out in the corner of the room)**

Rin & Len: "RODA ROLLAH, RODA ROLLAH, RODA ROLLAH"! (Make's a double back flip then started towards there beloved machine)

**Wolf: "Alrighty then, YOU"! (Points at Akita)**

Akita: "What does it take to get some bars around here"?

**Wolf: …"I'm sorry, what now"?**

Akita: "You now, connections for my phone". (Shows her yellow phone to

everyone)

**Wolf: "Ohhhhhhh, well calling the police isn't gonna-".**

Akita: "No, no, no, I got a text message from my friend and I wanna text back".

**Wolf: …"Okaaaaaaay um, right by the exit" (points to the DEATH DOOR)**

Akita: "THANKS"! (Immediately runs right next to the door then starts texting the living crap out of her phone) "OMG I was like na, and she was like nana, then she was all like AH, and I was like what ever, then she said moo, then I was like what now, and he was like WOULD YOU STOP TEXTING TO EACHOTHER, WERE TRYING TO WATCH A FRICK'N MOVIE! And I was like uh like what ever-"

_N: …"I'm having a feeling I'm gonna go crazy with her annoying texting"._

Darin: "I'm actually already thinking about smashing that damn thing".

Akita: "I HEARD THAT AND IT'S MINE"!

**Wolf: "Anywho…anymore questions".**

Nanami: "Y-yes -I-I have a question…"

**Wolf: "Alright then, what is it"?**

Nanami: "Yeah um…what's Vocaloid&Utauloid"?

SMASH!

(Some random glass smashes from…somewhere)

Everyone except Nanami: (STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARE)

Nanami: …"What…WHAT…why are all of you staring at me"?

Teto: …"Um, excuse me, **Wolf sama**…who is she"?

Momo: "Yeah I was wondering the same thing to".

Meiko: "I've never seen this girl in my life; I don't even think she's a Vocaloid".

Yokune: "Nor an Utauloid".

**Wolf: … (Ohh 'BEEP')**

Darin & _N_: "O_H_H_H_H_H, _**WOLF"!**

**Wolf: (Dammit!) "Y-y-y-y-yes". (Slowly turns head to stare at his possibly two tormentors)**

Darin & _N_: "W_e_r_e_ y_o_u, _o_r _w_e_r_e _y_o_u_ n_o_t, _s_u_p_p_o_s_e_ t_o_ b_r_i_n_g _o_n_l_y _t_h_e_ V_O_C_A_L_O_I_D_S_! _a_n_d_ t_h_e_ U_T_A_U_L_O_I_D_S_!_h_e_r_e_"_!_

**Wolf: "W-w-w-w-w-w-well, y-y-y-y-y uh well, s-s-sorta eh um, w-w-w-w-w-well…yes".**

_N: (Nods understandingly, gives him a huge 'innocent' smile, and then looks back at Nanami) "Forgive for not remembering, but…what was your name again"?_

Nanami: "Um…well, I'm Madobe Nanami. The…um…Windows 7's mascot".

**Wolf: 'Gulp'. (Oh dear vocal, NO!)**

Darin: "I'm sorry, I don't think **WOLF **quite caught that. Come again"?

Nanami: "I'm t-the Windows 7 mascot. An OS-tan which is an Internet phenomenon or meme that originated within the Japanese Futaba Channel. We are created for different computer software's like Windows Vista, XP, 2000, ME, 98 and 98SE, Mac OS X, Linux, or Windows 7 like me. And…well, whatever Vocaloid or Utauloid is…I'm neither one of those at all".

_N: "Hff hffhffhfhfhff". (HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! _**Wolf **_your SOOOO GONNA DIE. !)_

**Wolf: "B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-but s-s-s-s-she u-um…SHE LOOKS SO MUCH LIKE A FRICK'N VOCALOID/UTAULOID. I GOT MIXED UP. WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO- n-no w-wait, stay back"! (Starts to notice both **Darin **& **_N_** walk towards him with 'innocent' smile planted on there faces as the wolf boy starts to back away from them) "I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME"!**

Darin: "Ohhh, don't worry brother dear, we're not going to kill you-".

_N: "Yes, indeed we aren't". (Suddenly, without warning, disappeared and reappeared right in back of _**Wolf**_)._

**Wolf: "N-No I don't believe-". (Was interrupted immediately when over ****seven thousand million seven hundred and seventy seven needles, coming out of **_N's_** back, started rapping themselves around his whole entire body and muzzle) "Mhfmhfmhf mhf, mhf"!**

Once the poor idiot was tied up, the two, by now EXTREMELY ANGERED, girls began to lift him up off the ground and headed towards the exit/DEATH DOOR. Just right next to Akita who was STILL texting.

**Wolf: "MHF, MHFMHF"! (I'M SORRY, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**)

Darin: "Don't worry ya big sissy, we're not gonna kill you just because of a mix-up-". (Then without anymore words to say, she threw the poor bastard right outside the door into a 'seemingly' normal white hallway)

_N: "We're just going to let 'them' kill you instead". (Slams the door shut)_

**Wolf: "Wait, WHAT YOU MEANT BY TH-"! (BEEP, BEEP) "…what was that"! (BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. TARGET ACQUIRED. OBLITERATE THE LIVING CRAP OUT OF IT IN 5, 4, 3, 2- ) "Oh shi-". (1, FIRE!)**

Outside the door…

**Wolf: ""! (Gasp) "OWWWWWWWWWYYYYY, STOP SHOOOOOOOOOOOOTING MEEEEEEE"! "WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"!**

_N: "Sounds like he's having fun in there"._

Darin: "Indeed it does. We should do this to him more often".

_N: "Exactly what I was thinking. Anywho… (Turns to see everyone 'except for Rin, Len and Akita who were to busy with either trying to roll over everyone or texting' still standing with concern in there faces) Alrighty EVERYONE"!_

Everyone: (Everyone 'including Rin, Len and Akita' stares at there little tormenter as they awaited for whatever she's about to say)

_N: "Now, first of all Nanami, we're very sorry but…we can't let you go"._

Nanami: "But…but why"?

_N: "Well…you see…we're sorta trapped in here with all of you as well…and…the only way for us to get out of here is to open a portal which would probably take about a week to make. Plus…it's also up to the viewers whether or not you leave or stay"._

Nanami: …"A-Alrighty then…I'd suppose I'll stay here for alittle while…but…". (Suddenly walks up to a random wall, then stops right in front of it)

Nanami: "But please…for the love of all that is computerized…PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME IN HERE WITH THESE CRAZIES! I'LL GO MAD I TELL YOU, MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD"!

_N: …"Well I guess that's all for now…PLEASE send in your dares through your review; we REALLY want to know what you want them to do…we'll also give you the privilege to join either on the Vocaloid/Utauloid side or our side, receive the dares or give the dares, be the tormented or the tormentor. Either way it'll be fun. Alighty then, that all for now everyone, Bye-"._

Miku: "WAIT"!

_N: sigh "Oh what now"!_

Miku: "I just have one last thing to say…WHY US"!

_N: …"excuse me"?_

Miku: "Well…I know we're all here for a truth and dare thingy, but…why us. Why did you choose us as you're…eh…'torture monkey'? Is this some sort of punishment for whatever reason we cause for us to be here? And why US and not those stupid Pocket-Monster people? What is the main reason for us being here"!

_N:_ _"Ohhhhhh…well…that's all Kaito's fault"._

Miku: …"I'm sorry, come again"?

_N: "If you wanna blame someone for all of you being here…ask Kaito"_

Within only the minutes of realizing what the 7 yr. old had just said everyone had been quiet. Then, almost automatically, every single robot in the blank room turned there heads almost all the way around towards the blue haired ice-cream lover. Not a single word spoken, nor any movement of any sort, they just stared at him as the time past.

Then without warning, and Kaito noticed this right away, a very dark evil like aura began to circulate all around the air as everyone at once turned there whole body to face him…with there heads down…and some of them even giggling.

Meiko: "Ohhhh **KAITO**"! (Crackle, crackle)

Kaito: (Shiver, shiver) "Y-y-y-y-yes" (Turns around to see a smiling Meiko cracking her knuckles)

Meiko: "Please…for ALL of US to UNDERSTAND; tell US, what does she mean by YOUR FAULT".

Kaito: …"Uhhhhhhhhh, u-uh I-I-I-I-I-I-I w-e-e-e well…I-I-I-I-I-I-I can ex-x-x-explain! …well, y-y-yesterday, at o-our house…I m-m-might a…sorta…uhhhhh…I sorta met **W-Wolf sama** e-early morning yesterday…and…s-since I'm everyone's g-g-guardian…well…he asked me I-if I could a-allow him t-to bring all of y-you to a…game show…".

Meiko: … (Eyetwich)…"SOOOOOOOOOOO…what did he offer YOU"?

Kaito: …"A l-life time supply of…ice-cream…".

Meiko: …

Kaito: …"It was expensive ice-cream, I swear"!

Meiko: …"How much did he give you"?

Kaito: "Uh…th-three bucket full…THAT COULD LAST FOREVER WITHOUT SPOILING"!

Meiko: "Is…That…So…Good…For…**YOU**". (Turns around to face everyone who were probably thinking exactly what she was thinking)

Meiko: "Now…" (Points at Kaito) "For those of who wants to KICK THIS MOTHER (BEEP)ERS ASS…say I"!

Everyone except Nanami: "I"!

Darin: "Wait a minute! I got an idea"! (Runs to the DEATH DOOR and pulls out a very, VERY bloody tied up **Wolf**)

**Wolf: "Is…is it over".**

Darin: "No, not quite" (throws him immediately right in front of Kaito's feet) "Just to let you guys now…THE FURRY PLANNED ALL OF THIS; WE JUST PREPARED IT! YOU COULD KICK HIS ASS IF YOU WANT…AND USE THESE"!

(Snaps figures, then out of nowhere weapons ranging from swords to guns and to…leeks? Starts to fall from the sky and onto the ground)

**Wolf: "WAIT, WHAT"!**

Meiko: "THANKS"!

Miku: "Yay LEEKS"!

Teto: "TAKE THAT"! (Smack **Wolf **across the head)

Akita: "I BLAME YOU FOR MY PHONE DIEING OUT (Shoots both Kaito and **Wolf **in there asses)

Len: "DIE FURRY DIE"!

Rin: "This is for not sharing that ice-cream with me"! (Drive her RODA ROLLAH over Kaito and **Wolf**)

Meiko: "Come on people! You could do better then this"! .she screamed while holding a sword in hand. "DIE"!

_N: "This looks fun, we should join them"_

Darin: "I totally agree like lets go-…huh"? (Turns to see Nanami just standing there) "Uh…Nanami-chan, aren't ya gonna join them"?

Nanami: "I'm still mildly confused of all this".

_N: "Well while you two figure that out…" (Summons a random scythe) IMA CUTTIN SOME HEADS" . (Runs immediately towards the robots while screaming "OFF WITH THERE HEADS")_

Darin: (teehee, silly little REAPER, heads aren't for little girls) "Anywho…there's really not much here to do beside what everybody's doing right now. You might as well join them to…ya now, past the time. Now would you excuse me for a minute…" (Picks up a battle axe from the ground) "I got some fur to smash". (Walks toward everyone while dragging her axe in hand)

Nanami: (Watches the ten yr. old walk away when suddenly notices a Windows 7 flag laying right in front of her) "Well…since everyone's doing it…I'd suppose… (Slowly couches down and picks up the flag)

Nanami: …"LET ME HAVE THERE EYES"! (Starts to scream and run towards everyone with her flag at hand. Ready to poke someone's eye out)

* * *

End of Ch. 1

Darin: "Alrighty now, this is how its gonna work-".

_N: "PLEASE REVIEW, and if you want to send in your dares, just put them in your reviews-"._

Darin: "Also, if you wish to be in the story as well, this is how you do it-".

_N: "First. basically describe yourself...BUT ONLY AS A VOCALOID/UTAULOID-"._

Darin: "For example: are you a Vocaloid or Utauloid, what gender are you, what you look like, whats your #1 item (example: Miku and her leeks), and whats your name.

_N: "Second, do you wanna be on our side (The Tormentors) Or on the Vocaloid side (Tormented)_

Darin: "Third as lastly... ya wanna beat up **Wolf** or Kaito"?

_N: "And that's all...see ya next time"._

**Wolf: ... "also (Cough, cough) if there's anymore characters you would like to see...(looks around) then just ask us and we'll add them-"**

All the robots: "LOOK THERE HE IS KILL HIM"!

**Wolf: "Okay, BYE"! (Starts running while a mob chases him)**


	2. Chapter 2

Darin_ N_ **Wolf's Dare Dares**

**If you need to ask questions about this story or anything else, please just PM me.**

**August 25, 2010 11:01am**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Vocaloid, the music or anything (except for some characters) that relates to it. This is merely just a fan made story made by a fan. All rights are reserved to there proper owners. Once again, this is merely just a fan made story created by a fan which would be me.**

**Also The Character: Sapphire Sonozaki I do not own.

* * *

**Notes from Authors: Darin: Hay Guys and walcome back to another of our randomness-

_N: Sorry about the long wait, we've been working on acouple of things lately-_

Darin: But we're back. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND this time, for each episode, we'll be putting up some songs from Vocaloid for the show...if your interested that is...

_N: Sooooooooooooooowa...hope you'll enjoy it..._

**Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder - By Len Kagamine**

(Note: I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG/NOR LYRIC!)

Rin: _migi kata ni murasaki chōcho kiss o shita kono heya no sumi de  
setsunai to iu kanjō o shiru hibiku piano-_

Len: fukyō waon!

migi kata ni murasaki chōcho kiss o shita kono heya no sumi de

setsunai to iu kanjō o shiru hibiku piano fukyō waon!

warui yume ni una sareta watashi o hayaku okoshite

donna koto demo hajimari wa sasai na koto deshō?

doko ga iika nante kikare temo komaru kirei na

yoru ni madowa sareta mama yukue fumei dakara.

nagai matsuge mikazuki eyeline mabuta ni nosete hikaru lip

migi kata ni murasaki chōcho kiss o shita kono heya no sumi de

setsunai to iu kanjō o shiru hibiku piano fukyō waon!

**

* * *

**_**Torture**_

_Agony: intense feelings of suffering; mental and physical pain._

_**Fear**_

_Feeling or emotions of anxious or apprehensive behavior about a possible or probable unknown situation or event._

_**Vocaloid**_

_A singing synthesizer application software developed by the Yamaha Corporation that enables users to synthesize singing by typing in lyrics and melody._

_**Truth or Dare**_

_Statement of the above._

_

* * *

_

**Sigh "Why am ****I**** always the one doing the dirty work." **said a young 10 yr. old Wolf pup who had been, by far, annoyed the whole time he had been walking to the specific location he was to attend to. Apparently dew to his twin's and assistance's orders the pup had been walking for about two weeks by now; cold, hungry, sweaty, and to top that off he also had to carry three huge buckets full of, apparently called, BUCKET OF WONDERS! Which was basically just plain ice-cream that HAD to be kept well, and NOT melted. Throughout his long, exhausting and painful journey the young pup, named **Wolf**, had to always be cautious about the ice-cream melting. It was his job to deliver this horrid treat to some idiot for winning a random contest he and his sisters, Darin and_** Como**_, had made-up about three weeks ago. And apparently to there surprise, the lucky winner was a Vocaloid, and a very famous one at that.

Oh…the poor pup had been forced to cooperate and do every single little thing his twin had told him to do, which was A: Make up some sort of contest. B: Once someone wins, deliver them their prize ON FOOT. C: Once there, offer them a once in a lifetime chance to be in a game show. And D: After they agree, bring her/his ass over to "our world" to play the game. Simple as that…right?

Well all of that will soon be answered as **Wolf**, after two frick'n weeks of back pains, heat stokes, running away from a group of furry loving hippies and near dehydration, FINALLY arrived to his destination…AT LAST! On the very top of the hill where he stood, the pup could see, what appeared to be, a small little village. With houses spread out in an almost random order. They were all probably the homes of the famous Vocaloids and Utauloids to have ever been born on this earth. 'The Software Program Village'.

"**Software Program…oh my dear vocals… I'M FINALLY HERE! YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOO! GOODBYE BACK PAINS, HEAT STROKES, AND CRAZY ASS HIPPIES, AND HELLO SWEET ASS HOME!"** yelled the poor exhilarated pup while jumping in the air with glee and psychotic happiness as he immediately ran down the hill (Acouple of rolling accidents here and there), jolted towered the streets (After dodging a shit load of cars), and finally slamming himself against a door (And…uh…what else do you want me to say?…poop :D)

"**Okay first OWW! And second…I think I'm here."** muttered **Wolf** through the door he was currently stuck to. "**Now I just gotta pry myself off this door and…uh…(Struggle, struggle) (Grunt, grunt)…um…someone…anyone…help…HELP…OKAY SERIOUSLY SOMEONE GET ME OFF OF THIS FRICK'N DOOR!"** yelled the idiot in a cry for help as he struggled to break free from the door. But to no avail.

"**Oh, come on already. I mean really, WHY!" "This never happened when **DARIN'S **around…no…wait, what am I saying she makes it even worse…as a matter of fact I wonder what that she witch is up toooooooand I'm talking to myself aren't I."**

_(Silence)_

…"**Anywho…guess I'll just stay here and wait for someone to help me…"**

(Five hours later)

**Wolf: (Hums to himself) "Yonbanme ARISU wa futago no ko. koukishin kara fushigi no kuni. ironna tobira o kugurinukete, tsuisakki yatte kita bakari."**

(Five more hours later)

**Wolf: "Hum, hum hum hum humm, hum hum hum humm, I'm so frick'n bored, I'm so frick'n bored, and I think I'm gonna snap…"**

(About a week later)

**Wolf: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

(5 weeks later)

**Wolf: "Damn me and my immortality." (Whimper, whimper)**

(A month later…damn)

**Wolf: … "DOES ANYONE EVEN ****LIVE**** HERE AT ALL!"**

?: "huh?"

**Wolf: "Wait a minute…"**

?: "…um…hello." (Door begins to open) "Is anyone out there?"

**Wolf: … (THANK YOU!) "Uh y-yeah, yeah I'm just…wait…" (Notice's he's still stuck on the door) "Nonononononononon wait DON'T CLOSE THE-"**

?: (Slams the door open) "H-hello?… Hello?…" (Looks around but doesn't see anyone) "Huh, that's strange. For a minute there I thought I heard someone-"

**(KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK)**

?: "What?" (Looks at the door, then slowly pulls it back) "Oh great I must of slammed them. I'm so sorr-…"*gasp*" (Sees a poor little…er…wolf boy…stuck to the door) "Crap, I didn't knew I hit him THAT hard."

**Wolf: (muffles) "Yu mush be khaito. Amsh I fright?"**

?: "Uh…hold on a minute" (Awkwardly looks around his body, then sees his tail) "Don't worry I'll get you out of there…just…uh… (Blush) I'm sorry for doing this but…" (Grabs his tail-)

**Wolf: "Marf?"**

?: Sigh…(Breaths in) "I'M SORRYYYYYYYYYYYY!" (Pulls with all her might on his tail)

**Wolf: "Wait, WHAT ARE YOU DOOOOOOOING AHHHHHHHHHH! OWWWWWWWWY. STOP IT, STOP IT, PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOUUUUUUUUUUU OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! MOMMMMMMMMYYYY (No wait she's dead) **DAAAAAAAAAAAARIIIIIIIIIIIIN**!**"

?: "Just (Grunt) A few more (Grunts) Pulls (Grunts) And…WHOAH!" (Falls down on her backside while **Wolf **flies into the air…like an idiot with a rubber scab…8D)

**Wolf: "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" (A random car comes by and…POW!) "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" (Then finally slams onto the ground)**

?: "Oh oh" (Runs immediately towards the pup) "A-are you okay?"

**Wolf: "Uhhh…yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just a couple of broken bones here and there, but fi-…HAY WAIT A MINUTE!" (Suddenly looks to his right to see a young teen girl with sea blue hair and a baby blue ribbon on her head, a rainbow four leave clover hair clip with red, green, blue, and yellow on each of the clovers, rainbow colored eyes, a cute little Columbia blue dress with an interesting looking rainbow colored brooch, and lastly a small sea blue skirt with the same red, green, blue, and yellow color patterns on the bottom…strangely reminding Wolf of Window 7?)**

**Wolf: …"Uh…forgive me if this sounds rude but…who are you?"**

?: "O-O-Oh! Uh s-sorry um (Blush) I-I-I'm Ma-Madobe Nanami…and s-sorry for…uh…well…you know, t-the door." (Points at the door)

**Wolf: "Oh no, no, no, there's no need for apologies. I…uh…sorta accidentally slammed myself on that door, and well, I got stuck, hehe (Blush)."**

Nanami: Sigh "Thank God, for a minute there I thought I was gonna get sued or something…again…anywho uh…are you sure you're okay? Anything I can do to help you maybe?"

**Wolf: "Well (Slowly gets up off the ground and brushes himself) other than my very sore tushy…yeah I'm fine."**

Nanami: "Oh…I guess that's good to hear… a-again I'm SOO sorry for the door thing!"

**Wolf: "Yeah…" (Looks her up and down) "Say can I ask you something really quick?"**

Nanami: "Uh…y-yes?"

**Wolf: "Well…this may sound a bit strange…and sudden…but…what would you say if I were to give a chance to be in a game show?"**

Nanami: …"I'm sorry, what now?"

**Wolf: "Let me explain, my name is Wolf, and I…er…my sisters and assistant, have been making this "Truth and Dare" game show thing. And about a month ago we made a broadcast through the telli (TV) telling people that we had a contest going on. Not gonna go into details much but small story short, we had a winner. So apparently, dew to my "lovely" sisters, ****I**** was chosen to 1. Bring them there prize which is that pile of ice cream right behind you (Points at the ice cream right next to the door he was stuck in earlier) 2. Offer them to be in a game show blah blah blah, bring them there blah blah blah, fun blah blah, food blah blah blah blah, **_**torture**_** blah blah blah, and blah…blah…are you blahing me?"**

Nanami: …"Sooooooooo…I won?"

**Wolf: "Oh nonononononono. I'm just here to see someone…anywho, since you helped me get got out of that INFERNO DOOR! (Looks at the door and growls) I decided to let you join us in our show as a "thank you"…if that's okay with you."**

Nanami: "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHS…I WANNA BE ON THE TELLI!" (Screams while shaking **Wolf** violently back and forth) "PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESE!"

**Wolf: "OKAY, OKAY, OKAY, YOU'RE IN, YOU'RE IN, JUST STOP SHAKING MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" (Suddenly starts to feel sick)**

Nanami: "REALLY! !" (Twirls around in happiness)

**Wolf: (Stumbles dew to dizziness) "Uh, y-yeah anywho" (Shakes his head) "C-Can you tell me where I can find Shion Kaito?"**

Nanami: "YAAAA- wait who now?"

**Wolf: …"You know…Kaito."**

Nanami: …

**Wolf: …"The guy…who lives here."**

Nanami: …"I'm the only person that lives here."

**Wolf: (STAAAAAAAAAAAARE) …"Waaaaaaaa?"**

Nanami: "Uh…yeah. This is my house…plus I have no idea who Kaito is."

**Wolf: (Jaws drop, and eye starts to twitch) "b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-bu-bu-but t-t-t-t-this…house n-number…7 in…Software Program…vocaland."**

Nanami: …"Voca wa?"

**Wolf: "My, my, my, my…my map…said t-t-t-t-t-t-to…"**

Nanami: "Say can I see that map for a minute?" (Takes the map from **Wolf's **paw and starts to read) …"go to the right and…OHHHHHHHHH I see now…well, sorry **Wolf** but…you're in the wrong Village."

**Wolf: (Freezes in place)**

Nanami: …"This place is the OS-tan program."

**Wolf: …**

Nanami: …"And uh…the program…or village you're looking for is…"

**Wolf: … (Eye twitch)**

Nanami: …"Is…about probably two to three months from here…"

**Wolf: …**

Nanami: …"Uh…**Wolf**…"

**Wolf: …**

Nanami: …"You okay?"

**Wolf: … (Eye rolls back)**

Nanami: …

**Wolf: …**

Nanami: …

**Wolf: …**

(Awkward much?)

**Wolf: …**

Nanami: …"Want some ice-cream?"

**Wolf: … (Breaths in)**

Nanami: …"Or some doggy trea-"

**Wolf: "Just…tell me…please."**

Nanami: …"Um…okay…what?"

**Wolf: (Takes a big breath again)…"Not only…have I been traveling here for TWO WEEKS!…been STUCK in that door for A MONTH…flown into the air like an IDOIT WITH A RUBBER SCAB!**

(Lol)

**Wolf: "But… (Starts to giggle) Now…hehe…you're telling me… (Laughs some more) that I've…hehe…been in…the WRONG…village…this WHOLE TIME!" (Gives **Nanami **a big, wide toothy grin)**

Nanami: …"Uhhhhhhhh…"

**Wolf: "Don't worry, I won't get angry."**

Nanami: "Well…I guess…uh…basically yeah."

**Wolf: … (Grins)**

Nanami: …

**Wolf: … (Still grinning)**

Nanami: … (Starts to get freaked out)

**Wolf: … (Head slightly tilts)**

Nanami: "Uhhh…okay seriously, can we stop the "Dot, Dot, Dot" thing. It's kinda getting annoy-"

**Wolf: (Suddenly, with out warning, puts his head inside his shirt) - (breaths in) -! (Runs to some random tree) DAMMIT (slams head) DAMMIT *slam*, DAMMIT *slam*, DAMMIT *slam*, DAMMIT *slam*, DAMMIT *slam*, DAMMIT *slam*, DAMMIT *slam*, DAMMIT *slam*, DAMMIT *slam*, DAMMIT *slam*, DAMMIT *slam*, DAMMIT *slam*, DAMMIT *slam*, DAMMIT *slam*, DAMMIT *slam*, DAMMIT *slam*, DAMMIT *slam*, DAMMIT *slam*, DAMMIT *slam*, DAMMIT *slam*, DAMMIT *slam*, DAMMIT *slam*, DAMMIT *slam*, DAMMIT *slam*, DAMMIT *slam*, DAMMIT *slam*, DAMMIT *slam*, DAMMIT ! (Slams head one more time…then gets stuck)**

**

* * *

**(One whole month later…)

**Ever since the poor stupid puppy left the village, he became quite insane throughout his painful journey. And examples are: **

**Wolf: (Laughs randomly) "****HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!****!"**

**Sometimes:**

**(Grabs a stick and starts beating himself with it.) **

**And rarely:**

**Wolf: "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKIN AT, HUH! YOU WANNA PIECE OF ME"! (Yells to a pile of poo)**

**Occasionally Wolf would run into the furry obsess hippies every so often in the woods, but most of the time they would all end up in a pile of bloody gush spread all over the forest trees and ground while other times limbs of the hippies would be spread about, leaving a murderess wake left behind by the pup…**

…**ANYWHO! After all that nonsense, the poor insane pup had FINALLY made it to the ****RIGHT**** village. With all of his remaining energy and strength, Wolf, now lying on the ground, dragged his body towards the village until he made it to the nearest street on sight.**

**He stopped, took a moment to catch his breath, and then continued on crawling. He crawled, and crawled, and crawled for hours on end. Passing house by house as he crawled, by now he created huge scratches on his chest dew to his crawling attempts, leaving a trail of his own blood whilst whimpering in pain and agony…but if crazy hippies didn't stop him back at the forest, then NOTHING WILL!**

**Wolf: "J-Just (Whimper) a f-few more… (Groan) inches…and…" (Looks to his right and sees a blue house: Vocaloid 02 residents) **

**Wolf: (Slowly smiles) "Fin-…-nally." (Drops his head to the ground and blacks out)**

(…5 hours later…time really flies doesn't-)

Darin: "GET ON WITH IT DAMN YOU!"

(Alright, alright fine…kill joy)

Darin: WHAT WAS THAT!"

(NOTHING! Anywho 5 hours later…)

?: "Um…hay kid…are you okay?"

**Wolf: "Eh…wa…" (Groans and slowly opens his eye lid) "Who…who's there…"**

?: "Oh my God your bleeding everywhere…just wait one moment, I'll bring you inside."

**Wolf: "But…w-wait." (Begins to blackout again)**

(10 minutes later)

**Wolf: … (Groan) "Uh…w-wa…what…where…am…I…" **

**With little energy Wolf began to attempt a stretch, but dew to his bruised back, he found that he could barely even lift his arms up at all. So, with a sigh, the pup slowly began to open his eye and soon…he could somewhat make out…a ceiling. And not just that but…he was lying on something…soft. The pups vision was at first blurry but after a while…he could also see that he was…in a living room of some sort...and he was lying on a sofa as well. **

**It was just a small average living room with furniture spread about, a coffee table, a T.V. in the far left corner of the room, and lastly just a couple of photos spreading all over walls…that is…photos of…Miku Hatsune? And not just that…but…there were also other photos on the walls…with Meiko Sakine, Rin and Len Kagamine…Gakupo…Teto…and a HELL load of other Vocaloids and Utauloids as well.**

"**What the hell?" Wolf managed to say. Why are there so many pictures of Vocaloids thought Wolf as he began to scan his area even more. Not only were there pictures of them, but there was even leeks every on the ground…and French bread…a couple of Tuna fish **(And he's not talking about canned tuna)**, and even empty boxes of ice-cream…"Wait…ice-cream…ice-cream…now why does that ring a be-…wait! (Eye begins to widen)…oh shi-."**

?: "Ah, I see you're awake. Boy, hehe, when I found you, you were a frick'n wreck." A strange…yet robotic like voice said as the owner of the voice walked towards **Wolf** with a tray of herbal green tea at hand. "Sorry about the mess" said the stranger "Me and the guys sorta had a party last night soooooowa, I didn't have much time to tidy up."

**Wolf: "Um…okay…" (Takes a cup of tea while rubbing his eye) "T-Thanks"**

?: "You're welcome. I treated and bandaged most of the wounds on your back so it might take awhile for you to stand up properly. I'd sagest you stay on that sofa until your fully healed. Oh, and I also put those ice-cream buckets you had earlier in the fridge if your wondering."

**Wolf: "Oh thank Vocal, for a minute their I thought I was gonna get my ass kicked again."(Takes some sip of the tea)**

?: "Now why would you say that?"

**Wolf: Sigh "BECAUSE! dew to my 'lovely' sister and assistant, I'm supposed to be delivering that damn ice-cream** **to a Mr.…uh… (takes a minute to think)…Kaito…Shion…I think."**

?: …"Did you say…Kaito Shoin?"

**Wolf: "Yeah…why do you ask?"**

?: "Well uh…hello."

**Wolf: …**

?: …

**Wolf: …**

?: …

**Wolf: …"Wait…" (Immediately looks to his right and sees a man probably in his early twenties. He had blue hair, sea blue eyes, a blue scarf and a coat, blue painted nails…which was strange, and finally an empty ice-cream cone on the top of his head…again strange)**

**Wolf: (****STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARE) "K-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-ka k-kai ko ki ki kait-t-t-t-t…Kaito?"**

Kaito: …"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees?"

**Wolf: … (Stare)… (Starts to tear up)…*whimper*, *whimper* (Head starts to turn all the way around)**

Kaito: …"Uh…dude are you like the exorcist or something-"

**Wolf: (Breaths in) "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD! !" (Suddenly jumps out of the sofa and…he…uh…um, can someone tell me what the HELL he's doing)**

(Narrator watches **Wolf** spring himself off the sofa, which also caused him to bang his head against the ceiling, but then falls back down to the sofa, gets up again, throws himself to the nearest wall and starts to bang the living crap out of his head against the wall)

* * *

_N: "Oh dear God, this is just frick'n boring, can I __please__ kill the Narrator now?"_

Darin: "Go right ahead. He's starting to bore the living hell out of me anyways."

(Wait…WHAT!)

_N: "Yay!" (Summons her scythe)_

(NonononononONONONONONONONO AHHHHHHHHHHH!)

_N: (takes her scythe at hand and slashes the Narrator's Adam's apple off which in turn caused his throat to open up and spew out gallons after gallons of crimson blood everywhere. While in the mean time, N begins to dance and twirl under the flooding rain of blood as she sticks out her tongue to taste it…such a truly wonderful sight to behold, isn't it.)_

Darin: …"Awwww, that almost looks adorable…yet mentally disturbing at the same time…oh well, anywho lets speed this story up, shall we _N_?"

_N: Oh most definitely…but, can I be the Narrator this time?"_

Darin: "Sure!"

_Yay again! Teehee, anywhos lets see, how should I start…ok. After about an hour of _**Wolf's** _constant banging of the head, he finally began to calm himself down a bit and started to explain why he went crazy there in the first place to the, by now, very frighten Vocaloid singer._

_

* * *

_

Kaito: "Soooooooooo…what you're saying is…that ice-cream game thing I entered a while back…I actually won it."

**Wolf: "Yap Yap Yap! And in ANDVANCE, not ONLY! Do you win our most DELICIOUS ice-cream in the WORLD, which I should tell YOU! Not only does it last FOREVER but it's ALSO helps you sing LIKE THIS!" (Breaths in) " AHHHAHAAHHHHAAAAAHAHHAHAHA****, I'm insane, AAAAAAAAAAAA, I think I've gone mad, LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHA AHAHHAA AHAHA** ** AHAHAHAHAH HAHAHAHA!"**

_(Poor idiot…he's gone ballistic…Oh joy! Now I can laugh at his ass) _

Kaito: "Um…okay-"

**Wolf: "BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT!" (Laughs maniacally, then breaths in) "I AM ALSO (breaths in again) GOING TO GIVE YOU (breaths in once more) A…" (Slowly moves his muzzle right next Kaito's left ear…*note: the poor man's shaking dew to fear* sticks out his long canine tongue *note: HE'S NOT GOING TO LICK HIM* and silently…whispers…one…little…sentence…)**

**Wolf: …**_**"chance for you, and the other Vocaloids/Utauloids…to star in a game show…"**_

Kaito: "Wa-a-a-a-a-a-a-wait, did you just say…a game show?"

**Wolf: "Hell yeah!" (Moves back to a sitting position) "Me, my sister, and assistant, decided that instead of only bringing one person to our show, why not bring all of the contestant's friends and such. Plus, since we found out that your also Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len, Rin, and Kasane Teto's guardian, imagine the publicity we'll get if you brought all of them, hell, you could even bring that dog/snake thing my sis been talking about. What was his name…eh…?"**

Kaito: "Um…Inuhebi san?"

**Wolf: "Yeah, Yeah, that little cute bugg'r."**

Kaito: …"cute?…eh…ok, anywho ah…sooooooooooowa…I get to be in a game show…and I can also bring some of my friends with me…hm…wondering…what the catch?"

**Wolf: "No no, no catch at all." (Chuckles a little) "It's just a truth or dare thing. Nothing more. Nothing less."**

Kaito: "Ohhhhhh" (Miku chan did always wanted to play "Truth or Dare") …"Alrighty then…I accept." (Smiles and pets **Wolf** on the head)

**Wolf: "Don't do that."**

Kaito: (Stops, then brings his hand back) "Hehe, sorry."

**Wolf: "Yeah, Yeah, anywho!" (Jumps on **Kaito **and starts to squeeze the living crap outta him) "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU MUCH!"**

Kaito: "O-O-Okay, o-okay, I g-get it, I get it! No would you…please…stop…_crushing…me…_"

**Wolf: "Hm?" (Looks at **Kaito**) "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHS…SORRY!"(Quickly jumps off the poor man, brushes himself off, then finally walks to a mirror)**

**Wolf: "Well! It was nice to FINALLY meet you Kaito san, but I gotta go now. I'll pick you up and whoever you'll bring to the show…say…tomorrow at 7:00 pm.?"**

Kaito: "Uhh…sure?"

**Wolf: "Great! Well, guess I'll see ya'll tomorrow then…" (Turns towards the mirror-) "Bye!" (-than walks into the mirror, and slowly disappears within the Mirror Dimension)**

Kaito: … (Stare)… (Stare)… (STARE)… (STAARE)… (STAAAR)… (STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARE)… (Blink, blink)…"Better check that ice-cream." (Gets up, then walks to the kitchen)

* * *

_N: "Oh God that was sooooooooo LOOOOOOOOOOONG."_

Darin: "FINALLY! Now we can start the damn show already!"

_N: "Yes indeed…anywho…HELLO EVERYBODY and WELCOME back to _Darin _N _**Wolf's**_ Dare Dares Show. We're very sorry if all that nonsense seemed a rather bore to all of you viewers out there. But we had to explain how the moron named _**Wolf **_managed to get everyone here…and apparently to me it seemed rather suckish._

Darin: "Which reminds me, lets go and check on my twin, shall we?" (Smiles and skips to a random door labeled "Torture Chamber" in bright crimson red)

Darin: "As many of you all remember from last episode, we left **Wolf** and Kaito to the blood thirsty clutches of the angry singers and mascot. And not only that we also gave them all such lovely weapons to use.

_N: "And it's been about 3 days ever since then…and there __still__ at it."_

Darin: "Sooooooowa, today we're gonna see how much physical, internal, and mental damage they've conflicted on the two baka heads." (Lightly giggles and begins to open the chamber doors.)

_Once inside - (Mind you all I'm still the Narrator) - the completely white room where everyone currently resided, we could see that everyone in the room had began a group circle. Circling something tied to a rope; we can also still hear them beating the crap outta those idiots. Curiosity getting the better of us, me and _Darin _went over to investigate. And what a marvelous sight that behold the two of use when we got a closer look._

_There, in the middle of the group of equally angry and tired singers plus mascot, laid a pile of what seem to us as a pile of two bloodied corpses. The one that was laying under one corpse was…a figure with some red and blue coloring on his head. His body seemed rather dislocated in so many weird ways and positions. For example: One arm was bent backwards and curled around the poor man's neck while the other was shoved up somewhere…very disturbing. Two of his legs…or actually one, was circularly bent to a coil while the other…well…the other was missing. His back had been ripped to fleshy threads which revealed his exposed back bones; completely destroyed as some of the shattered remains of the bones were scattered about all over the place. Now if I were to guess…I'd say this would be _Kaito _san, while the other corpse lying on top of his…eeeeeeh…_

_Uhhhh…well…(how should I say this)…okay honestly, the other body(obviously _**Wolf's**_) looked like a pile heaping (BEEPING BEEP) that had been already squeezed out of the (BEEP) while (BEEPED) on again by a dog, and not only that figure even smelled like (BEEPEN BEEP) with a hint of leek…and (BEEP)…(BEEP)…(BEEEP)…(BEEEEEEEEEEEEP__)…(BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP__)_

_…I like making the (BEEP)ing sound. Anywho, back to _**Wolf**_. Apparently neither I nor Darin could even make out what was what. I mean…just look at him; his ears were missing including part of his tail, the lower part of his jaw was at a 100 degree angle, he was literally drooling blood from the corner of his mouth, and for some odd reason I REALLY don't wanna know about, there were about 11 green leeks sticking out of the poor idiot's body…_

Miku: (heave, heave) "Die… (Gasp)…DAMN YOU!" (Takes a long, deep breath, then starts to walk over the corpses) "HIYAA!" (Lazily slaps **Wolf **in the crotch with her leek)

Luka: "Taste…my… (Heave)…Tuna!" (Slams her tuna on **Wolf's** crotch…4 times)

Meiko: "Not…don't with… (drags her sword-)…YOU.!" (Slashes her sword into Kaito's skull…then kicks **Wolf** in the crotch) "Boy… (gasp)…I need new panties."

Darin: "Well looks like you guys did once hell of the number on these guys." (Giggles nervously) "But I think it's time to rest now…looks like ya'll are worn out"

Luna: "Yes…rest, sleep, go night night, Goodbye." (Fall backwards and immediately falls asleep."

Darin: …"Lol, ANYWHO! Anyone who hasn't drop dead like Luna here stop what you're doing and drop the weapons, we got some Dares today!"

Defoko: "Oh how "lovely", now I can suffer even more!"

Teto: "God, I'm so tired. Can we PLEASE do this tomorrow?"

Darin: "Sorry Teto, but you're needed today. In fact that reminds me…" (Snaps fingers and summons a blow horn) …"FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT I CALL, I WAN'T YOU TO GET YOUR ASSES TO WHERE I AM… (Turns to Teto)…THANK INCLUDES YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" (Screams into her ear)

Teto: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, I CAN HEAR YOU PERFICALLY YA NOW!" (Covers her bleeding ears)

Darin: … (Holds blow horn to Teto's ear) !BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP !

Teto: "OHHHHHHHHHH MYYYYYYYYYYY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" (Fall and twitches on the ground)

Darin: "Don't yell at me, or I'll kill you." (Smiles, then brings up blow horn) "NOW! MIKU, RIN, LEN, KAITO-" (Snaps fingers and revives Kaito)

Kaito: "Wwa-th-wa-wa-w-w-where-he-my-I-ice-crea-"

Darin: (Brings blow horn to his ear) "GET UP DAMN YOU!"

Kaito: "OH MY GOD!" (Screams and runs around the room)

Darin: "-AND TETO-" (Throws blow horn at Teto's head)

Teto: "OWWWWWW!"

Darin: "-GET ALL OF YOUR BUTTOCKS HERE AND FORM A CRICLE AROUND ME WHILE THE REST I DIDN'T CALL-" (Points at a random blue door) "-YOU CAN ALL GO INTO THE GAME ROOM WE MADE LAST NIGHT! THERE, YOU CAN DO WHATEVER THE HELL YOU WANT SO WE WON'T HAVE TO LOOK AT YA WHILE THE SHOW STARTS!"

Everyone plus Nanami: …"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY" (Starts running like a stampede into the game room…all except for Nanami chan who nervously walks towards **Wolf's** body)

Nanami: "Um, excuse me-"

Darin: "WHAT!"

Namami: Ahh!…uh…I-I-I w-was w-onder-wondering, a-aren't you gonna revive **Wolf** or…something?"

Darin: "Oh please-" (Walks over to **Wolf** and stomps on his crotch) "-he's not even dead let alone in pain. He's immortal like me and _N_ here, so we cannot die. And especially not from these frick'n losers over here." (Points at everyone behind her)

Miku, Len, Rin, Teto & Kaito: "HAY!"

Darin: "But not you Rin."

Rin: "YAY!"

Darin: "Anywho, there's no need to be-…uh…Nanami chan?" (Notices that she's gone, looks around and sees her running for the game room)

Darin: "Uhhh…okay? ANYWHOS!" (Turns and faces her "slaves" with a smile) "Now… (Snaps fingers and out of nowhere, two envelopes appear in her hand)…what I hold in my hand are either Dares or requests from our viewers. In this show, you will all receive a Dare from either one or more of our viewers for each episode we have. You will, and I hope everyone's listening, do EVERY. SINGLE. DARE. that we receive. OR ELSE! And also, me, _N_, and** Wolf** will be also receive request mails which are letters telling us if a viewer wants to join the show and either be on our side: The Tormenters; (people who will assist us in either giving out the Dares or punishing anyone who don't want to follow the rule.) or on your side: The Tormented: (people who will receive the Dares we give out and also assist us in punishing the law beakers)."

_N: "Now since that's all settled, let first start with our first request mail" (Snatches an envelope from_ Darin's_ hand) "Lets have a looky here…(Opens it up and begins to read: )

* * *

_

(From Sapphire Sonozaki)

teehee, this story is so funny!

BTW, i wanna be a utauloid.I am 6''1, have purple hair, a split personality

(Aka murderous/sweet)

Have blue eyes, and my item is a pole with a teddy bear on top.

I wanna beat up both of 'em, but if i had to choose, i would rather beat up kaito, who got us here in the first place

BTW, i'll keep my name, if you pick me

P.S. The reason why i don't have an account is because i only visited this site 

Power to you, Love from

Me,

Sapphire Sonozaki

This is what my parents named me, my mom is japanese, dad filipino

TTFN!

* * *

_N: "Well she seems rather interesting. (Especially the teddy pole) I believe we'll have a splendid time with her, wouldn't you think?"_

Darin: "Just shut-up and bring her here already."

_N: "Oh alright…" (Poopy head) "ANYWHOS!" (Snaps fingers then somewhere in the air, a "poof" sound comes, then from outta nowhere a random teenage girl with purple hair falls from the air)_

Sapphire: "OWW!"

_N: (Walks up to her) "Hello _Sapphire _chan and WELCOME TO _Darin _N _**Wolf's** _Dare, Dares Show. We've been expecting you for quite some time now child."_

Sapphire: "Wait a minute… (Looks to her right and sees the four Vocaloids plus Utauloid) …"Oh my Vocal…I'm…here, I'm actually here! I'M ACTUALLY IN THIS SHOW!" (Runs to _N_ and bows here head) THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU SOOOOOOOWA MUCH FOR-"

Kaito: "She looks weird!"

Sapphire: … (Head turns all the way facing Kaito)… (Summons her teddy pole and jumps into the air, then…) "I'LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL KILLLLLLLLLLLLLLL YOUUUUUUUUUUUU DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" …

**KABOOM!**

Sapphire: (Bang) "DIE!" (Bang) "DIE!"(Bang) "DIE!" (Bang) "DIE!" (Bang) "DIE!" (Bang) "DIE!" (Bang) "DIE!" (Bang) "DIE!" (Bang) "DIE!" (Bang) "DIE!" (Bang) "DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"! (Smashes Kaito's skull)

_N: "Ohhhhh yeah…I forgot to tell ya'll that she has abit of a…split personality…one being kind and sweet while the other…well you can see._

Everyone: (STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARE)

Sapphire: (Bang) "DIE!" (Bang) "DIE!"(Bang) "DIE- wait what now?"

Darin: "Oh nothing, nothing at all. Anywhos lets go to the next letter." (Opens the envelope then reads…and reads…and reads…and oh my God…and reads…then one eye begin to widen…and…uh…)

* * *

(From _**Como202**_)

_**Hay guys it's me Como-chan…your little sister from...somewhere... (DOT,DOT,DOT)ANYWAYS!**_

_**This is one funny-ass story you guys wrote...AND I LIKE IT!**_

_**I got yall some dares to try-out.**_

_**1 Have Miku cut her hair off.**_

_**2 Len...DO A BARREL ROLL...blindfolded.**_

_**3 Hang Kaito-san upside down by a rope, hide a bunch of candy all over his body, then BEAT THE LIVING (BEEP) OUT OF HIM UNTIL CANDY COME OUT...also have all the candy glued to his body.**_

_**4 Rin must roll over Wolf and Teto (i dont like her) with her RODA ROLLAH! then use Teto's twin drill powers on **_**Wolf_._**

_**That's all...Oh and i also wanna be in it to. I'm a 5 yr. old little girl with only one eye showing while the other is hidden under my hair, I have black and white eyes, black long hair like N's, and my item would be...a tails doll with red glowing eyes and a blood thirsty personality; he will eat, kill, and destroy anything and anyone i desire him to go after...or however you say it.**_

_** thats all for now...so...BYE!

* * *

**_

Darin: …"No…nononononono, why. Why God. WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! (Falls to the ground and begins to bang her head against the floor)

_N: "_D-Darin_? _Darin_! W-What's a matter, what happened?"_

Darin: "WHY HER, WHY HER, WHY COULN'T IT HAVE BEEN SOMESOME ELSE, !

_N: "Okay seriously what the hell's going on!"_

Darin: "I-…-Its her…IT'S HER

_N: "WHO DAMMIT!"_

Darin: "C-C-C-C-C-C-C-Co-Ci-Ci-Co-Ci-C-C-C-"

_N: Sigh "Look, just give me the letter so I can read it."_

Darin: (Hands her the letter)

_N: (Quickly reads through it)…"Oh look at that, it's from your younger sister __**Como.**__"_

**Wolf: "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" (Grings his legs up, throws himself up so to stand, then immediately runs towards his twin)**

Rin: "Um…is there something wrong?"

_N: …"Well, apparently from what I'm reading here, it looks like there sister's coming to join us…which I see no problem in that…well-" (Brings her middle finger and thumb together) "-might as well bring her here."_

Darin & **Wolf:** "**N**o**,** n**o**, **w**a**i**t**!**"

_N: (Snaps her fingers)_

…

…

…

…

…

…

"_**Well, well, well. Looks like I'll be joining you all from now on." teehee**_

…

…

…

…

…

…

_Then, without even the slightest warning, From the very top center of the white room's ceiling, a dark and disturbing substance suddenly began to spread all over the ceiling reaching to the walls. The spreading was quick and swift as it already had covered almost half the room. As the black substance covered most of the room…t-the sound it made…it was…was…disturbingly creepy. The sound…was very hard to explain…but…it was like the sound of nails running against a chalk board with this occult like moaning playing in the background while this…strange little girlish laughter was echoing throughout the room. While this was happening everyone in the room was in a sudden state of panic; everyone running around like madmen while screaming there heads off, some trying to end there live by smashing there heads against the floor, and some were even trying to kill _**Wolf** _and _Kaito_ again for some odd reason. _

_While everyone else was panicking, all but one was…uh…if I'm not mistaken…twirling around like a ballerina while laughing in joys bliss with her teddy pole at hand? The person doing all that…was _Sapphire?

Miku: …"Uhhhhhhh…what are you DOING!"

_N: "I think she may have had another personality change while all this was happening."_

Miku: …"But…how the, she was, crazy pant, teddy pole…HOW THE HELL DOES THAT EXPLAIN ANYTHING! AND FURTHERMORE WHAT THE BLOODY HELL'S GOING ON HERE! I MEAN REALLY WHAT IS THIS, SOME (BEEPING) SILENT HILL (BEEP) OR SOME-"

_**(Poke, Poke)**_

Miku: "Wa?" (Looks down, then sees…a little girl…)

_**Como: "Hello **_Miku chan_**. I'm Como…I'm your biggest fan…**_

Miku: …

_**Como: (STAAAAAAAAAAAAAARE**__**)**_

Miku: …"Eh…"

_**Como: (Walks closer)**_

Miku: (Walks back alittle)

_**Como: (Walks up closer to her, still staring)**_

Miku: "Uhh…"

_**Como: … (Twists her head all the way around)**_

Miku: …"GUYS! Can you please tell me who this little girl is! She's starting to scare me now!" (Run and hides behind _N_)

**Wolf: "Oh no… (rubs temples)…she's our little 5 yr. old sister…or in other words ****our**** little tormentor-"**

_**Como: "SILENCE BAKA!" (Throws a random tails doll at **_**Wolf's**_** face)**_

**Wolf: "OH MY VOCAL AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" (Starts running around) "IT'S EATING MY FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE****!"**

Darin: Sigh "Well other than my dislike for_** Como**_ being here, lets just hurry it up with the Dares…_N_?"

_N: "Eh, right. Anywho _Miku_?" (Turns to see _Miku_ still hiding behind her)_

Miku: "Y-Y-Yeah?"

_N: "Close your eyes for a minute."_

Miku: "W-What for?"

_N: "Just close your eyes, I'll tell you when I'm done."_

Miku: "Umm…okay but, what do you mean by-"

_N: "JUST CLOSE YOUR EYES DAMMIT!"_

Miku: "Alright, Alright!" (Covers her eyes)

_N: "Now…" (Summons her scythe) "Hold still."_

_(SLASH, SLASH)_

_N: "Alright now can see."_

Miku: …"See what?" (Uncover her eyes and looks around)

Everyone: … ( with mouths agape)

Sapphire: "You look just like your brother Mikuo."

Miku: "Wait WHAT!" (Stiffens in place, slowly in fear reaches to her head, then…notices that…her…oh GOD) "MY PONYTAILS !" (Runs towards **Wolf**)

**Wolf: "Wait, what are you-…nononononono wait WAIT STAY BACK! AHHHHHHHH! (Gets jumped by **Miku**)**

Miku: "I'LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL KILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS (Starts punching and slapping **Wolf **constantly on the face with her leeks)

Darin: …"LOL. ANYWHO LEN!"

Len: (Jumps) "Uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh y-y-y-y-y-ye-yeah?" (Shiver, shiver)

_**Como: (Skips towards him) "Here!" (Gives him blindfolds)**_

Len: "Ehh…" (Looks questioningly at _**Como**_)

_**Como: "Put it on."**_

Len: "Uhhhhhhhhhhhh…okay." (Puts on blindfolds)

Darin: (Takes his hand and leads him to somewhere…then stops) "Alright. Now Len…Do-"

_**Como: "DO A BARELL ROLL!"**_

Len: "Uhhhhhhhhhhh…what does that even mea-"

_**Como: "YOU FAIL! NOW DIE!" (Kicks **_Len_**)**_

Len: "WOAW WOAW AHHHH! AHHHHHH! AHHH!" (Screams like a little girl, then fall into a random hole in the ground filled with…)

Furry Len Fans inside hole: "Oh my GOD, ITS LEN KAGAMINE!" "QUICK, GRAB HIM AGAINST HIS MERCY!"

Len: "OH MY VOCAL AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SOMEONE HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEE !" (Tries to crawl out of hole)

_**Como: (Snaps fingers, then the hole disappears) "KAITO YOU'RE NEXT!"**_

Kaito: …

_N: "Oh yeah I forgot, he's still dead from _Sapphire's_ teddy pole…" (Snaps fingers, then revives _Kaito_)_

Kaito: (Springs upward) "OKAY SERIOUSLY HOW MANY TIME ARE WE GONNA GO THROUGH THIS ALREADY- Ouff!" (Gets smacked in the head by Sapphire)

Sapphire: "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO DIE!" (Smacks him until he's unconscious)

_**Como: "Goody, now I won't have to worry about him struggling." (Summons some rope, goes to**_ Kaito_** and ties him up, flies all the way to the ceiling and ties the other end of the rope to…something up there, *Floats down and secretly hides candy all over **_Kaito's _**body while using crazy glue*, then floats back to the ground)**_

_**Como: "Everybody-" (Snaps fingers, then sticks…and leeks start falling from the sky) "-PINATA TIME!"**_

Everyone: (Looks a each other, shrugs, then pick up the sticks and run towards Kaito)

Sapphire: "Except you two! Rin and Teto!"

Rin & Teto: (Stop completely in there tracks, then look back with worried faces)

_N: (Walks towards _Rin_, then whispers in her hear) "…and that's it"_

Rin: (Stands there shocked, the slowly, a devilish smile spreads across her face) "Oh I'll DEFINITELY do that."

Darin: "Teto, could you come over to where **Wolf** is still getting his face eaten?"

Teto: "Uhh…sure?" (Walks towards **Wolf)**

**Wolf: "COME ON GUYS! THREE FRICK'N HOURS OF THIS IS TOO MUCH DAMMIT" (Still struggles to pry off the relentless tails doll)**

Teto: (Stands right next to **Wolf**) "Okay now what?"

(BEEP, BEEP)

Teto: "What the?" (Turns and sees…)

Rin inside her Road Roller: "DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Teto: "OH MY GOD-" (Tries to run but finds out that she's chained to the floor)

_**Como: "Bye, bye…OH WAIT!" (Runs towards **_Teto_**, grabs her twin drill pony tails and lowers them to **_**Wolf**_**)**_

_**Como: "TWIN DRILL POWERS GO!" (Activates the drills, then uses them to on **_**Wolf's**_** head)**_

**Wolf: "OWWWWWWWWWWWWWY, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Darin: "Alrighty then everyone! That's about it for this episode, make sure to stay tuned for next episode where we'll have **Wolf **fall into total madness and try to convince him to eat Len's underwear-"

_N: "Also, don't forget to send in your dares and/or request to be in our show as well."_

_**Como: "Hope we'll see-"**_

Darin: "Hay, I was gonna-"

_**Como: (Twist head all the way facing her sister)**_

Darin: …"Me be quiet now…"

_**Como: "Hope we'll see you all next time on…"**_

_**Como, **__N &_ Darin: "Darin_ N _**Wolf's **Dare Dares Show! B_Y__**E**_"

**Wolf: "I HATE YOU ALL!"**

**End of Ch. 2

* * *

**

_Now for those of you who forgotten... the current characters are:_

Miku Hatsune  
Kaito Shion  
Meiko Sakine  
Len Rin Kagamine  
Luka Megurine  
Gumi Megpoid  
Haku Yowane  
Akita Neru  
Gakupo Kamui  
Teto Kasane  
Momo Momone  
Uta Utane (aka: Defoko)  
Luna Amane  
Yokune Ruko  
Madobe Nanami  
And Sapphire Sonozaki


End file.
